Energy Bender
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: There is a star, hidden in the sky, always behind the ever bright Avatar Star. Then it glows brighter and brighter, til everyone can see it. But no one but 4 know what it means, what could happen to their world. And then the second Energy Bender is born


**Hey guys, i know i haven't up dated for ages, but i have decided to put _Two Twin Stars_ and _It S__tarted With An Ornament_ up for adoption. I'm am really sorry! i just have no more ideas anymore! i will be continuing with my other two, once i get all the blasted plot bunnies out of my head, such as this one. **

**Can you guys please review saying if you think I should continue or not, and what to do? i wanna try something new maybe. i wanna write the story how you guys want me to. So please review saying if i should continue, and what should happen in the next chapter. if that doesn't work then I'll just write what i want with advice from my friends. And please, no stupid or retard suggestions, or i won't read them. And if you need to, please say if the idea is foreshadowing something or not, just so that i can see if i can work it in at the appropriate time in the plot.  
**

**Thanks so much you guys! So please review and tell me what you think and your ideas.  
**

**Fysis Xifos  
**

* * *

Long ago there were humans. Just humans. They had no special abilities. They just farmed, built, sold, thieved and killed. Then in the middle of the coldest winter ever known to man, a little baby boy was born who had nothing except each other and a great black stallion that followed them everywhere. When the little boy was born, the man and woman cried. They had another thing in their lives to live for but they cried because they had nothing. Then the child opened his eyes and blinked up at their faces. Then he let out a little giggle when he saw the stallion and its strange body. The little giggle made his mother and father look at him. They nearly screamed in shock. His eyes where purple. The they looked closer and buried in the purple where the smallest flecks of blue, red, orange and green. The his eyes glowed a bright white and an earthen mansion began to rise from the ground, building itself from the ground. A great blazing fire appeared from the tiniest spark that skipped through the air from the child's fingers, and gentle, caressing breezes carried the heat through the house, warming every corner. And then the snow surrounding the mansion melted and flowed in through the door and swept over every surface, leaving tiny ice crystals and water droplets everywhere that glinted, changing color in the glow of the red fire. The little baby boy smiled and giggled as the glow faded from his purple eyes.

The mother and father smiled and said the name of their son at the same time. Yuánsù.

Many years passed as Yuánsù grew up and his family grew. Now at 15 winters old he had four other siblings. The youngest, at 4 winters old, a little girl with green eyes and thick black hair named Dìqiú. The second youngest, a boy, Huǒ, with 7 winters and a summer to his name, had golden amber eyes and also had a mop of messy black hair. Fēng, a grey eyed boy with 10 winters and a spring had short dark brown almost black hair that refused to grow any longer than a few centimeters. The second eldest child after Yuánsù, a girl of 13 winters and an autumn, was named Shuǐ and had bright blue eyes and long thick brown hair.

A war had just started out only a season ago and went on for many years, the family was torn apart as their mother and father, who had so many winters ago named the small child Yuánsù, died, protecting their children from the cold cruelty of war and death, the children, the youngest, Dìqiú, now of 11 winters and Yuánsù 22 winters, were left with nothing but a clump of the earthen house in which they had lived their whole lives; the tiniest of flames from the fire that had always warmed them, still glowing in the hearth; the gentle winds blowing around them, caressing them, holding them in their embrace; and a pocketful of the little ice crystals and water droplets that glittered, telling them that there would always be light; and the five children of the great black stallion that had witnessed the purple eyed boys birth so many years ago. The two mares and three stallions waited for them in the hidden stables, buried just underneath the house.

After the men who had killed their kind, loving and innocent parents had left, but not before taking anything of value and filling their pockets and bags with the ice crystals and the gold that had formed from the earth, only then did the five children mount the horses, and ride away, the tiny flickering flame in a glass jar in front of Huǒ, protected by the strong wind by his hand not allowing it to ever die. The rock from the only home they had ever known was safe in the shoulder slung over Dìqiú shoulder, her hand never letting go. The gentle winds that had carried the heat through the house in the harsh winters and the cool breezes in the summer wound themselves around Fēng, and helped push the horses forward and protect the five humans from the cold and bitter gale winds out in the thick forests, the wind channeling straight down from the high, snow covered mountains.

Shuǐ held the ice crystals in a sealskin pouch slung over her back, never melting, never getting cold, always beautiful, always there.

They were on the run for little under a year, the reminders of the happy life always at their sides, forever comforting them.

Then came the day they were all running away from. They had run for a long time, and just wanted it to all end. Two of the stallions had been shot down with arrows three seasons ago and now they only had the two mares and the remaining stallion to carry them. They rode for hours each day, never stopping unless they had to, never camping in the open, never camping in a place with only one exit.

It was all routine, until Yuánsù woke up screaming, waking up all except Shuǐ who was on watch for that hour. He babbled on about 'energy' and 'bending' and 'having to do something or else they will all die'. Then he looked at them all and cried. He told them all to sit in a circle around him, Shuǐ opposite Huǒ, and Dìqiú across from Fēng. Then he closed his eyes and began mumbling under his breath. When he opened his eyes the were not purple with flecks of blue, red, orange and green. Instead they were glowing white. His four siblings gasped. They had heard about this from their parents but they had never seen in be used. Then he stood up, eyes still glowing, and began to do moves that they had all been taught to do as they grew up. First was solid abrupt movements and then Dìqiú glowed green along with her eyes. Then with a few more kicks and punches to the ground, the earth began to rise up, little clods of dirt floating around Dìqiú glowing figure.

Yuánsù took a deep breath and began to move again, in the same kind of style that he had just used but the attacks were more pointed at the sky. And then Huǒ glowed a blazing red and the streams of fire coming from Yuánsù's hands and feet as he kicked and punched then into the air, flowed around the body of the youngest boy.

Taking another breath, Yuánsù moved his arms and legs again, more in a defensive style now though. Shuǐ looked on as Fēng began to glow like his siblings, his body surrounded in a dusky pale orange and yellow brightness. Gentle winds blew from Yuánsù's open hands and feet, weaving around Fēng, picking up speed and allowing themselves to be seen.

Then Yuánsù turned to the eldest sister, Shuǐ, and began to dance. No, dancing wasn't the right word, Shuǐ thought. These more were just as dangerous and lethal as any, they were just cloaked in a guise of grace and beauty. Then, before her vision turned a bright blue, Shuǐ saw water forming from the air and following the movements of Yuánsù's hands and feet like lost puppies. Then all she saw was blue, the same blue as her eyes.

Yuánsù looked around, barley making out the figures of his family as he made the final move. The elements moving around their bodies slowly began to sink into their skin, becoming one with them. All four screamed as the elements merged with their very being, but were relieved when their being was complete, the control of the elements one with them. Then the glows surrounding their bodies faded and they collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Yuánsù let out a tear as he moved their passed out forms to the back of the cave, positioning them on top of two of the horses. Telling the third to follow them if he didn't make it out alive, he walked back to the small fire Shuǐ had kept burning whilst they were all asleep and poked at it and put more wood on top of the small flames. And then he waited for the enemy soldiers that he knew had heard his scream as he woke from his sleep and the screams of his siblings as the elements merged with them.

And indeed, and hour and half later, when his siblings were just waking, 7 soldiers and their hunting wolves appeared at the mouth of the cave, bows notched and spears at the ready. Yuánsù flicked his wrist and a wall of fire separated the wolves from there soldiers, who were trapped outside. Then sing his energy bending, which he had kept to himself, he cleared the minds of the wolves of the drug they had been fed to make them fight. Thankful to the strange man who made fire, the wolves walked over to stand by his side, growling and barking at the mean men who had made them confused, who were trapped on the other side of the fire.

Shuǐ, Fēng, Dìqiú and Huǒ looked on as their eldest brother fought, their minds still a bit muggy. Then Shuǐ's eyes began glowing. The men outside the cave gasped and some even began to tremble, for they had not been trained to deal with glowing eyes in the back of a dark cave. And then they were crushed by the wall of ice and snow growing behind them. Shuǐ's eyes returned to normal, and she smiled sadly at Yuánsù, knowing that this would probably be the last time she ever saw him. The children on the horses all used their new gifts then, to help save their brother, the winds blew the snow into a blizzard that slammed them into the wall and the earth trapped them, only their heads were out in the air. Fireballs were launched at them, burning their skin, making them scream, blood running down their faces and dripping to the floor.

Pleased that they were trapped Yuánsù walked over to the third horse, but he never made it. A soldier who had lagged behind lobbed his spear at the young man's back, piercing his heart. Enraged, Yuánsù killed the man, sending all four elements through his heart at the same time.

And the Yuánsù, the first bender of Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Energy died.

Shuǐ, Fēng, Dìqiú and Huǒ rode away from the cave, the wolves running along side them, owing their freedom to the man who had just died. But since he had died they followed his family, the ones whom he had loved and the ones whom had loved him.

Looking up at the clear night sky that night they saw a star that had never been there. And then it shine purple, just for a second. Then blue, red, orange and finally green. Shuǐ, let a few tears run down her cheeks, telling her siblings that he would be born again, over and over, always living on.

The Avatar. Thats who Yuánsù was. The Avatar. Forever being incarnated and lending his power to others. And then Dìqiú looked over at the peak of the mountain her eldest brother had died in and gasped. Hearing her gasp the others looked over as well. A tiny spark was making its way up towards the sky and nestled itself next to Yuánsù's star, nearly hidden by the glow the Avatar's star gave off. Dìqiú was the only one who knew what it was. She knew that an Energy Bender would only be born when the last of an element had bonded with the other elements.

The four benders ended the war a winter later, killing the man that thought that he could rule the world by killing all who opposed him. They all grew up, married, and had their own children, some benders, some not.

Shuǐ made two cities of ice and snow at the top and bottom of the world, where the sun hardly ever shone, but she had the moon, one of her closest friends.

Fēng claimed the four highest mountains in the world, to be closest to the sky and as far away as possible from his opposite, the earth. He created a peaceful world on these mountain peaks, taught to never use violence unless absolutely needed. He found magnificent beasts hiding in these mountains, great bisons, whom he taught to fly, who in turn lived with the Air Nomads, becoming their greatest friends.

Huǒ moved to a chain of volcanic islands in between Shuǐ's Water Tribes, where the constant heat never bother him. He found great scaled lizards who wanted nothing more in life than to be known, and so he gave them the gift of fire and named them dragons. Huǒ created a great civilization, where his people thanked him by crowning him their Fire Lord.

Dìqiú was allowed to take the remaining land for the Earth Kingdom. She built the largest city in the world, naming it Ba Sing Se, The Impenetrable City, for no matter how many people tried to break into it with bad intention, none made it through the great walls that separated the city districts. Whilst building the city as a young woman, Dìqiú built a series of tunnels that she called the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. There she found helpless, blind Badgermoles, hiding from mankind who would take advantage of there weakness, and she spent years teaching the blind creatures how to Earthbend. Even though they were no longer helpless and had very lethal skills, they hardly ever ventured above ground, only coming up when Dìqiú or her children asked.

Shuǐ, Fēng, Dìqiú and Huǒ all visited each others civilizations, keeping the peace and unity that had been built around the world. Shuǐ, Fēng and Huǒ never told their children about Yuánsù's stars, but Dìqiú, who knew the significance of them, made it a tradition of the family, to tell the oldest bender of each family the tale. Of how he brother had died, of how her and her siblings ended the war, and of how Yuánsù had turned into two stars, The Energy and The Avatar. She told them of how the Avatar would follow the cycle of the four children's elements, being born into that civilization. The star would change color, flickering purple, so that they would know which element the Avatar was. And the story that only eight people at a time would know of was the Energy Star. That an Energy Bender would only be born when the last of an element had bonded with the other elements. The children who got to hear the story remembered each and every word, and when hundreds of years had passed, the story was still the same.

And then one by one the benders line came to a close, until no benders where born into any family. The last bender of each line gave their abilities to their oldest friends. Shuǐ's descendant gave her power over water to the moon, who then, telling her that it was too much to bear, split the power in two and gave it to the two koi fish that were circling in the pond of her secret garden. She named them Tui and Laa, the Moon Spirit and the Ocean Spirit.

Fēng's descendant gave total control over air to the Sky Bison, who never used their new powers very much, only using them to fly.

Huǒ's descendant, the las Fire Lord for years to come, gave his power over fire to two great dragons, Ran and Chaa, who then gave the power of total fire control to the most trustworthy and sensible dragons. Ran and Chaa lived on, never dying, keeping the Great Fire burning, the same fire that had warmed Huǒ home hundreds of years ago.

The only descendant who didn't give her control over to the animals, the Badgermoles, was Dìqiú's.

Dìqiú had given her control over when she was an old woman, old enough to see her great grand children marry.

Then bending came back along, hundreds of years after the abilities had been given away, and the Avatar came back as well, restarting the cycle at Earth, then Fire, Air, Water and back again. The four descendants that knew of the Avatar Star and the Energy Star waited watching the Avatar Star change colors, waiting for the Energy Star to vanish from the sky and be born as a human.

Then, 127 years after Fire Lord Sozin told his best friend Avatar Roku that he wanted to destroy all other elements and rule the world by using Sozin's Comet; 112 years after the Avatar after Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang, was born; 4 years after the Prince of the Fire Nation received a scar by the hand of his father and was banished; 2 years after Chief Hakoda left to fight in the war against the Fire Nation, the Energy Star vanished from the sky. Four people around the world gasped as they looked for the star they had always seen hidden behind the forever changing Avatar Star, and not finding it.

A waterbending girl of 15 nearly fell over into the ravine under the Western Air Temple, stopped only by her older brother. But the airbending Avatar did fall, gasping for the same reason, but launched himself back onto the balcony with a burst of air.

A great General of the Fire Nation nearly fell off his stool as he sat outside a white tent on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se.

A crazy old man, the King of the city built in honor of the couple Oma and Shu, fell flat on his face, something he had never done in his life, not on accident.

The airbender and the waterbender both looked at each other as the Earth King looked around the campsite for the Fire Nation General. At the same time they said something to the bender standing in front of them that no one else really understood the significance of. They said it all at the same time.

"The Energy Star has chosen a child. They will help save the world."


End file.
